Harry och Ginny
by Fiia
Summary: Vad händer efter slutstriden? Kommer Harry och Ginny bli tillsammans?
1. Möte med oväntade

Harry drog nervöst i huvan, täckte den verkligen hela ansiktet? Om någon såg vem han var skulle han bli kvar här hela dagen, och det hade han verkligen ingen lust med. Han gick några snabba steg framåt och kände sedan en kropp som dunsade in i hans bröst. Harry tog ett par vacklande steg bakåt och såg ner på personen han hade gått på, Hermione, hade hon känt igen honom?

"Oj, förlåt Hermione.", sa Harry utan att tänka sig för.

Hermione såg undrande på honom, och tittade sig förvånat omkring på marken. Harry grep tag i henne och hjälpte henne upp på fötter.

"Hur gick det Hermione?", skrek en röst i närheten och Ron, Ginny och någon kille han inte kände igen kom ifatt dem.

"Hur visste du vem jag är? Jag känner i alla fall inte igen dig.", sa Hermione och studerade Harry, hon gjorde en ansats till att dra tillbaka hans huva men Harry gjorde en avvärjande gest. Han log lite under luvan.

"Jag vill inte orsaka uppståndelse. Hej Ron trevligt att se dig.", sa Harry, han tyckte det skulle vara oartigt att inte hälsa. Harry vände blicken mot Ginny och skulle precis säga någonting då hon hoppade på honom och omfamnade honom hårt. Harry kramade henne löst tillbaka.

"Hej Ginny, och vem är det här?", frågade Harry när de släppt varandra.

"Åh, det är Michael Gordon, Michael, det här är Harry Potter.", sa Ginny och gjorde en gest mot Harry. Han sträckte fram handen men Michael sträckte inte fram sin. Harry ryckte lite på axlarna och tog tillbaka sin hand. Hermione hade tryckt sin hand mot hjärtat och Ron såg ut som om att någon hade slagit till honom i ansiktet.

"Tja, det var trevligt att ses igen.", sa Harry nervöst och drog ner huvan lite längre ner. Harry skulle precis gå då Draco kom fram till honom.

"Vad håller du på med Harry? Vi skulle ju gå och kolla på den där nya kvasten!", sa Draco surt och såg sedan de andra, hans ansikte hårdnade något.

"Ja jag kommer men jag råkade slå ner Hermione, har din mamma aldrig lärt dig något vett?", sa Harry och vände sig till Ron, Hermione och Ginny igen.

"Jo, men då undrar jag vem som lärde dig det.", muttrade Draco.

"Förlåt, Hermione du blöder förresten.", sa Harry och gick ett steg närmare henne. Han torkade bort den lilla strömmen blod som gled längs hennes panna och mumlade en besvärjelse. Harry tog ett steg bakåt, och kliade sig lite förstrött på ena armen.

"Som sagt, trevligt att se er igen, hälsa mr och mrs Weasley från mig.", sa Harry och vände sig om igen.

"Är det allt? Vi har inte sett dig på sex år och så är det allt?", sa Ginny upprört.

Harry tittade bestört på henne och suckade sedan.

"Ginny, vi har ju gått skilda vägar. Du har en kille, Ron och Hermione är tillsammans, jag…", sa Harry.

"Harry är chef för Aurorkontoret, han har inte tid för umgänge om man inte räknar mig, ministern, Catherine, Veriaty, och andra kollegor, han finns numera på chokladgrodekort, det skrivs massor av skit om honom i tidningar och han försöker sig hålla undan pressen, tro inte på allt dom skriver, för som jag sa är det mest skit.", fyllde Draco i snabbt och tittade granskande på Harry, "Du är hemsk."

"Tack så mycket Draco, du är underbar du med.", sa Harry tonlöst.

Draco slog tacksamt ut med armarna och såg sedan otåligt på Harry.

"Kommer du eller?", frågade han och bytte uttråkat ställning.

"Nej, jag är inte klar här. Saken är den, ni ser ut att ha klarat er bra. Jag vill inte dra ner er i pressen. Jag vill inte göra era liv till helveten och jag vill inte.", sa Harry eftertänksamt, "Draco, du var ju så bra på att fylla i vad vill jag inte mer?"

Draco flinade lite.

"Harry vill inte dö förrän han utrotat varenda Dödsätare, han vill inte ta hem tjejer, han vill inte såra er förstås. Och vad vill han inte mer? Hm… jag återkommer.", sa Draco och såg ut att fundera lite.

"Glöm att jag frågade Draco… Jag tror att ni förstår.", sa Harry, Draco drog med honom bort mot Quiddich affären och de ställde sig och tittade på den nya kvasten som just kommit ut.

Det dunkade på ytterdörren på kråkboet. Mrs Weasley öppnade och en lång nätt flicka med mörkt hår hoppade kvickt in och sträckte leende fram sin hand.

"Veriaty" sa hon glatt.

Mrs Weasley såg lite förvirrad ut, hon hade ju aldrig sett denna flicka förr men hon gjorde en välkomnande gest mot bordet där alla i familjen Weasley var samlad utom Ginny som satt på sitt rum.

"Jag jobbar för Harry Potter, tar praktiskt taget hand om honom helt och håller, en blandning av mamma, syster, vän, sekreterare och botare." Rabblade hon strålande upp.

Dom andra såg förvånade ut.

"Har Harry någon flickvän? Han är mycket diskret på den punkten. Han är mycket diskret i allting faktiskt. Pratar knappt med oss. Vi har inte fått en uggla på fem år." Frågade Ron snabbt innan Veriaty han säga någonting mer. Hon bara skrattade.

"Harry? En flickvän? Du måste nog leta länge om du vill hitta en tjej som skulle stå ut med honom, han bara jobbar hela tiden. Förresten är Harry rädd för tjejer." Svarade Veriaty allvarligt.

Alla tittade tvivlande på henne.

"Rädd för tjejer, du har nog fått någonting om bakfoten." Sa Hermione lugnt.

Veriaty såg ut att tänka lite och såg sedan mycket sorgsen ut.

"Tja, ni känner ju honom, så jag borde kunna säga. Han är egentligen inte rädd för tjejer. Det var en speciell flicka som bröt hans hjärta, den stackaren. Han har en hel koffert full med foton av henne. Jag tror att Harry älskar henne fortfarande, eller snarare vet att han gör det."

De andras ansikten fylldes med medlidande. Det dunkade lite i trappan och Ginny kom ner till dem. Veriaty for genast upp och stirrade och pekade på Ginny som såg mycket förvirrad ut.

"Hon, är det din dotter?" Frågade hon och grep krampaktigt tag i Mrs Weasleys arm. Mrs Weasley nickade och log.

"Det här är Ginny, Ginny det här är Veriaty."

Veriatys underläpp darrade lite.

"Mrs Weasley, jag måste säga att jag inte är förvånad att Harry inte ugglar er eller pratar med er." Sa Veriaty och stirrade olycksbådande på Ginny.

"Varför inte det?" Frågade Mrs Weasley och tittade på Veriaty.

"Det är hon, det är flickan på fotonen!" Utbrast Veriaty och pekade darrande på Ginny.

Det ringde på dörren i Harrys hus på Godric´s Hollow. Veriaty sprang fram och öppnade tyst dörren.

"Jag sa ju att ni inte skulle komma tidigt!" Väste hon samtidigt som hon föste dem in.

"Tidigt? Klockan är ju ett på dagen." Viskade Mrs Weasley tillbaka.

De knuffades in i matsalen där de fick ta stolar att sätta sig på.

"Harry ligger och sover, han kom hem klockan sju i morse." Sa Veriaty allvarligt.

"Han hatar att bli väckt."

De andra såg förvånat på varandra. Efter en halvtimme flammade spisen i hallen upp i grönt. Draco Malfoy steg ut ur den och borstade bort lite sot från sin klädnad.

"Veriaty?" Ropade han och Veriaty skyndade ut från matsalen.

"Du måste vara tyst Draco, Harry ligger och sover. Du vet hur han hatar att bli väckt!" Viskade hon febrilt.

"Sover? Jag gick upp för tre och en halv timme sedan. Han har alltid varit bortskämd med sådant där." Sa Draco med ett skallande skratt.

"Veriaty, är det där Draco?" Hördes en sömnig röst från övervåningen.

Veriaty suckade högt.

"Ja Harry, det är Draco, förlåt att vi väckte dig."

Harry kom ner från övervåningen i pyjamasbyxor, ett lysande rött sträck i fem centimeter var draget över hans vänstra arm.

"Jag tror att det här kommer bli infekterat Veriaty." Sa Harry och gjorde en gest mot sin arm.

"Hej Draco."

"Hej sömntuta, jag gick upp för tre timmar sen, slå det!" Sa Draco retsamt och knuffade Harry lätt på hans högra arm.

Harry gäspade stort till svar.

"Hur mår Catherine? Har hon vaknat ännu?" Frågade Harry oroligt.

Draco nickade långsamt.

"Trodde du dog med. Det var ju bara några centimeter ifrån eller hur?" Sa Draco och stirrade i Harrys ansikte.

"Ja, men jag ska inte dö ännu. Jag tänker fånga varenda mördare först, sen kan jag dö." Sa Harry i lätt ton, men ingen skrattade.

"Du behöver inte dö för att det inte finns några Dödsätare kvar." Sa Draco allvarligt.

"Jo, vad ska jag annars leva för? Familjen?" Sa Harry med ett dystert skratt.

"Du kan ju alltid skaffa dig en flickvän." Lirkade Draco.

Det blev en paus.

"Du vet vad jag tycker om det Draco." Muttrade Harry.

Harrys mage kurrade högt.

"Hungrig, var är Krake?" Frågade Harry och slog sig för magen.

Veriaty tittade olyckligt på honom.

"Det är ju den 25: e idag, han är ju liksom ledig." Trevade hon.

Harry slog sig för huvudet.

"Tusan! Jag får väll åka till läckande kitteln eller något."

"Är Krake ledig?" Frågade Draco förvånat.

"Det borde du veta nu, det var ju Hermiones fisa." Muttrade Harry högt.

Draco nickade förstående och slog ihop händerna.

"Vad ska du göra i jul då?" Frågade han glatt men ångrade sig genast.

"Jag ska nog vara ensam här, eller… jag kanske ska fira på kontoret. Blev inbjuden av ministern, men jag tackade nej. Jag sa att jag skulle till dig om det var okej för ministern skulle förstöra min jul." Sa Harry med ett skratt.

"Som om att inte ensamheten också skulle göra det. Varför åker du inte till Weasley?" Sa Draco snabbt och studerade Harrys uttryck.

Han skrattade lite och ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag har inte haft kontakt med dem på sex år, vad skulle jag skriva? ´Hej familjen Weasley, jag är ensam i jul och har alltid varit. Jag vill att ni ska tycka synd om mig för att jag är… hrm… vad är jag?" Sa Harry förvånat.

"'Jag vill att ni ska tycka synd om mig för att jag är ingenting?'" Avslutade Harry med höjda ögonbryn.

"Det skulle ändå inte funka, kan vi inte gå och äta nu?" Sa Harry när hans mage kurrade.

"Vi? Vem har sagt att jag ska med?" Sa Draco med ett skratt.

"Hm… Jag kan ju befalla dig!" Sa Harry glatt.

"Ja, du är ju Gud eller hur?" Svarade Draco med ett stort flin över ansiktet.

"Nej, jag är inte Gud." Sa Harry förvånat.

"Jo Harry, det är du."

"Okej då, och eftersom att jag är Gud så befaller jag dig att följa med." Sa Harry lätt och började gå uppför trappen för att sätta på sig en klädnad.

Han drog den snabbt över huvudet och knäppte knapparna framtill samtidigt som han gick ner för trappen och in i matsalen. Först såg han inte familjen Weasley som satt tätt ihop på kanten.

"Veriaty, har du sätt min penningpung?" Sa Harry högt och såg sig om efter henne. När han tittade till höger tappade han hakan.

"Ursäkta mig, VERIATY? Har du glömt att säga någonting till mig?", skrek Harry så att det dånade i matsalen.

Harry hade inte glömt bort den lilla incidenten som hänt en vecka tidigare. Inte nog med att Draco påminde honom jämt och ständigt så höll Catherine på att ideligen tjata om att hon ville träffa "den där familjen Weasley". Ron och Hermione hade redan bjudit in honom på middag hemma hos dem. Harry hade hjärtligt tackat ja men oroade sig för vad de skulle tänkas förvänta sig. Harry stirrade på samma punkt i rapporten och gav sedan upp, det var fullkomligt omöjligt att koncentrera sig just nu. Han gick förstrött fram till dörren och kikade ut genom glaset i den. Just här var det ganska lugnt, inte så många som gick förbi. Harry öppnade dörren och gick mot hissarna med händerna nerkörda i sina fickor, om tio minuter skulle han befinna sig i en rättssal. Han väntade ifall någon annan skulle in i hissen. En synligt stressad person hoppade vigt in i hissen. Hon hade papper upp till ansiktet i händerna och när hissen krängde till tappade hon dem på golvet. Tjejen kastade ur sig en mängd svordomar och började plocka upp alla pergament. Harry gjorde en svepande rörelse med sin trollstav och papperna gled långsamt upp och lade sig sedan i en hög svävande i luften.

"Tack.", sa flickan och lutade sig sedan mot väggen på hissen och slog en hand för sin svettiga panna.

"Inga problem, vart ska du?", frågade Harry och stoppade ner sin trollstav i sin ficka.

"Jag ska ner till rättssalarna. Tydligen någon Dödsätare som ska straffas igen.", pustade hon samtidigt som hon tittade ner i golvet, "Vart ska du då?", frågade hon och lutade bakhuvudet mot väggen, hon stirrade upp i taket på hissen.

"Samma här, jag förväntar mig att det ska ta lång tid.", sa Harry i uttråkad röst.

"Ja, dom är verkligen uttråkande tycker inte du det med? Jag förstår inte var Harry Potter hittar alla.", sa flickan och tittade för första gången på Harry.

"Lite överallt, dom är ganska dumma förstår du.", tillade han i en viskning. Flickan som hade flämtat till fnissade nu.

Hissen stannade till och Harry öppnade dörren och gjorde en gest till flickan som sa att hon kunde gå ut.

"Mina papper, just det, dom får jag inte glömma.", sa hon i dörröppningen och skulle precis vända sig om när Harry viftade på sin trollstav så att de följde efter ut.

"Det ordnar sig, vart ska dom lämnas?", frågade Harry.

"Till förhörsgubben du vet.", sa tjejen och viftade lite på handen.

"Så, vad heter du då?", frågade Harry obesvärat samtidigt som han räknade dörrarna till vänster.

Flickan log ett lurigt leende och de gick tillsammans in genom dörrarna. Man skulle tydligen just till att börja. Harry följde lugnt efter flickan som direkt gick mot förhörsledaren, han manade på pergamenten att ställa sig på flickans bänk sedan banade han sig till sin egen bredvid Draco och Catherine.

"Är du Agustus Rockwood?", frågade förhörsledaren och Harry gled in i sina tankar.


	2. En början till ny vänskap

"Det var inte så farligt som jag hade trott, vi pratade lite om Quiddich och sånt inte mycket mer.", sa Harry när Draco frågade om hans middag med Hermione och Ron. Draco nickade lite och tittade på Harry en stund.

"Jag har fått två biljetter till Quiddich, det har du med va?", frågade Draco och tittade i en rapport samtidigt.

Harry nickade och stirrade ut i tomma luften.

"Catherine också?", frågade han efter ett tag.

Draco nickade långsamt, tydligen fördjupad i pergamentbiten han hade i handen. Harry himlade med ögonen och drog åt sig en rapport från sitt överfyllda skrivbord. De drack lite kaffe och läste igenom en knapp femtedel innan det knackade på dörren. Draco öppnade den.

"Hej, vill du träffa Harry? Han sitter här inne.", sa han och gick ut samtidigt som tjejen från domstolen kom in.

Draco stängde dörren efter att ha gett Harry en jätte blinkning.

"Hej", sa Harry och log, han pekade på en stol men tjejen satte sig på hans skrivbord.

"Hej, jag tänkte att jag kanske skulle hälsa på.", sa hon och strålade tillbaka.

Harry log lite och drog fram en kopp.

"Kaffe? Te? Pumpajuice?"

Tjejen skakade på huvudet. Harry trollade bort koppen och lutade sig tillbaka i stolen.

"Vad heter du egentligen?", utbrast han efter några sekunders tystnad.

Flickan log och kastade lite med sitt hår.

"Mariah, jag jobbar som assistent på Lag och Ordning.", förklarade hon lätt.

Det knackade på dörren igen, Harry undrade irriterat vem som kunde ha så dålig tajming.

"Kom in...", ropade han och dörren öppnades.

Ministern kom stressat in.

"Jag har fått rapporter om angrepp, två döda en skadad, Harry det är bäst att du tar det här. Ta med dig Catherine och Draco, några av ordningspatrullen håller dem just nu men jag tror inte dom kommer kunna hålla tillbaka så länge till.", sa han och tryckte en bit pergament i handen på Harry.

Han läste kvickt igenom den och hoppade sedan upp och drog på sig en vintermantel och halsduk. Draco och Catherine stod redan klädda utanför hans kontor redo att ge sig av. De transfererade sig bort.

Harry drog ner huvan ännu längre, Draco kom till dem med tre honungöl i handen. Han tog tacksamt emot en och hällde i sig lite.

"Kan du inte ta av dig den där? Folk blir nervösa.", sa Catherine irriterat och tog en klunk ur sin flaska.

"Nej, jag vill inte bli igenkänd.", sa Harry surt och drog ner den ännu längre ner.

"Harry Potter sitter här, han vill inte bli igenkänd!", skrek Catherine över folkmassan.

Draco satte sin honungsöl i halsen och började skratta. Harry blängde på henne och drog bort manteln, han hängde den över ryggstödet på stolen. Det kom fram en liten flicka som såg mycket rädd ut. Hennes mamma gick nervöst bakom.

"Kan jag få ta ett kort? Med min dotter?", hennes röst darrade.

Harry log lite och lyfte upp flickan i knät.

"Vad heter du då?", frågade han henne medan mamman drog fram sin kamera.

"Georgia...", viskade flickan.

Harry log stort åt kameran, han kramade om flickan varmt och satte ner henne på golvet igen.

"Hejdå Georgia.", sa han till flickan och vinkade till henne när hon gick iväg med sin mamma igen.

"En sån skulle man ha va?", sa Harry och tittade efter den lilla flickan.

Draco skrattade och drack lite honungsöl.

Det knackade för tionde gången den morgonen, Harry ropade ett trött kom in och Draco steg in.

"Du behöver inte knacka, jag har arbete över öronen.", sa Harry irriterat och vände sig åt rapporten igen.

Draco petade in ett nytt pergament ark under näsan på Harry och han drog trött åt sig den.

"Vi måste till mr Weasley med det här.", sa Harry med rynkad panna.

Draco nickade och pekade på dörren, Harry ställde sig upp och de gick till Arthur Weasleys kontor. Tråkigt nog stod hela familjen halvt utanför kontoret, Harry stannade upp men blev framputtad av Draco. Harry knackade försiktigt på dörren och alla såg upp på honom.

"Erm... Vi behöver prata med dig mr Weasley, en häst... Den bits, och öh... dödar.", sa Harry besvärat, alla granskade honom från topp till tå.

"Åh...", sa mr Weasley bara och tittade förvånat på Harry, när han såg Draco mörknade hans ansikte betydligt.

"Tja, den dödar för att någon har förtrollat tänderna på den, och jag tror att den sprutar eld också.", förklarade Harry lite generat.

Plötsligt var det någon som ropade hans namn ute i korridoren. Harry stönade högt och ställde sig mitt i klungan av Weasleys.

"Jag är inte här!", viskade han.

Någon stack in ansiktet.

"Har ni sett mr Potter? Vi har några rapporter som ska lämnas in till honom.", sa en mörk röst.

"Nej, men ni kan ju lägga dem på hans kontor.", sa Draco och log lite.

Mannen med mörk röst gick ut ur rummet och Harry kom fram, han borstade bort lite osynligt smuts från klädnaden.

"Tack, öh... Jag är lite sen med arbetet förstår ni...", sa Harry förläget.

"Lite...", sa Draco gömt bakom en hostning.

Ginny skrattade till och Hermione log lite. Harry kliade sig lite i håret, han ruffsad till det lite samtidigt.

"Ehm... Ja just det, hästen. Mr Weasley, du kan väl, titta in på mitt kontor... När du vet vad straffet är?", sa Harry lite osäkert.

"Det måste väl bli Azkaban va? Det är ju mord, eller vållande eller något sånt."

Mr Weasley nickade långsamt och rotade igenom en låda, sedan dök han upp med ett pergament och läste igenom det.

"Mord ja, han måste ju ha varit medveten om vad hästen skulle kunna göra...", sa mr Weasley och tittade upp från pergamentet.

"Ja, man tycker ju det, men vi vet ju inte vilka lögner han kan komma med.", suckade Harry och lutade sig mot en vägg.

"Jag har fyra olika rättegångar att gå på, dom tar ungefär en timme var om jag har tur, sen måste jag säkert ut på fem falsk alarm, kanske ett som är riktigt. När jag är klar med det har jag ungefär tusen olika rapporter att ta itu med, endel är kanske fyra pergamentark långa! Och, ministern och alla andra springer runt på mitt kontor hela tiden! Dörren har knackat minst tio gånger bara den här morgonen, det finns ingen chans till lugn och ro!", utbrast Harry och slog ut med armarna.

"Hårt arbete, det är nyckeln till framgång.", sa Draco tröstande och dunkade honom på ryggen.

Weasleys såg ganska roade ut.

"Du får gärna komma och äta hos oss ikväll.", sa mrs Weasley mjukt.

Harry log tacksamt, han nickade lite.

"Mr Potter!", skrek någon utanför.

"Ja? Vad vill du?", vrålade Harry och stack ut huvudet.

Han fick en liten hög pergament stuckna i handen. Han suckade högt och svängde in i mr Weasleys lilla kontor igen. Harry gav dom till Draco.

"Dom här får faktiskt du ta, jag orkar inte mer.", stönade han.

Draco skrattade och tog motvilligt emot högen.

"Varför ska det här ens till oss? Vem bryr sig om en kvinna fick en nagel avbiten av en vampyr?", klagade Draco.

"Sånt här ska till ordningspatrullen."

Med de orden vifftade han på sin stav och pergamenten flög ut ur kontoret.

"Du är så lat Draco.", sa Harry.

"Men vi ses...", sa han till Weasleys och började gå ut från kontoret.

"Kommer du ikväll då?", frågade Hermione hoppfullt.

Harry nickade stilla och stängde dörren.

På kvällen knackade han försiktigt på dörren till Kråkboet. Den öppnades av Hermione som kramade om honom.

"Hej Harry! Åh! Vad fina.", sa hon åt blommorna Harry sträckte fram.

Harry gick försiktigt in, han hängde upp sin vintermantel och gick försiktigt vidare in i köket.

"Hejhej...", sa han besvärat.

Mrs Weasley räddade honom när hon kom in i köket.

"Harry! Så trevligt att se dig!", sa hon och gav honom en stor kram.

Harry nickade och kramade henne tillbaka. Plötsligt knackade en brun uggla på fönstret, när mrs Weasley öppnade det flög den fram till Harry som stönade högt.

"Ett illvrål, inte nu...", stönade han.

"Illvrål?", frågade Bill intresserat.

"Ja, folk är sura, tycker inte jag sköter saker ordentligt.", förklarade Harry, brevet brann upp och en skallande kvinnoröst ljöd i hela huset.

"HARRY POTTER! VARFÖR KAN DU INTE SKÖTA SAKER ORDENTLIGT? INGENTING KAN DU GÖRA!..."

Rösten slutade skrika.

"Varför skickade hon ens ett illvrål?", frågade George förvirrat.

Harry ryckte på axlarna och slog sig ner på en stol mitt emot Hermione och Ginny.

"Att dom vågar! Du dödade ju Ni-vet-vem.", utbrast Ginny.

Harry gav ifrån sig ett litet skratt och skakade på huvudet.

"Nå, ska vi äta då?", frågade mrs Weasley glatt. Alla slog sig ner runt bordet, Harry hamnade bredvid Charlie och Fleur.

"Så hur kommer det sig att du och Malfoy är kompisar då?", frågade Ron, stämningen förändrades till något kyligare, alla vände sig mot Harry.

Harry funderade ett slag på hur han skulle berätta.

"Han räddade mitt liv, sen är han ju Auror tillsammans med mig och Catherine. Vi två hamnade i samma arbetsgrupp.", sa Harry långsamt.

Ron nickade långsamt på huvudet och återgick till din mat.

"Var din dag så dålig som du trott?", frågade mrs Weasley försiktigt.

"Värre!", sa Harry och tog en bit kött.

"Åh, vad fick du göra?", frågade Ginny intresserat.

Harry log lite.

"Det vill ni nog inte veta, jag skulle tråka ut er.", skrattade han och tog en tugga av köttet.

"Det här var jätte gott mrs Weasley.", tillade han till mrs Weasley som strålade över hans beröm.

Plötsligt började det ösregna utanför, det blixtrade till på himlen och åskan dundrade. Ginny hoppade till och kröp närmare Bill som satt på hennes andra sida. Han skrattade och lade sin arm om sin syster.

"Det ser ut som att du blir kvar här i natt Harry.", sa mrs Weasley glatt.

Harry tittade ut genom fönstret och nickade sakta.


	3. Kan tiden läka sår?

Harry vaknade av ett strimma ljus som letade sig in i Rons sovrum. Han satte sig kvickt upp och drog åt sig sina kläder, med en liten sväng på trollstaven bäddade sig sängen av sig själv. Harry drog på sig sin klädnad och tassade tyst ner, han drog fram en pergamentbit och raffsade ner en litet medelande, sedan transfererade han sig utan ett ljud därifrån.

Harry satt på sitt kontor, han stirrade på samma fläck på rapporten i handen. Han läste den inte, som du säkert förstår, han satt istället försjunken i sina tankar och minnen.

_Harry gick ner för trappen till stora salen. Han hejdade sig i dörröppningen när han såg Ginny sitta och gråta i armarna på Dean Thomas. Avundsjuka vällde upp inom honom och han fick en häftig impuls av att springa fram och strypa honom på fläcken. Harry svalde känslan och vände tvärt på klacken, tårarna sved i ögonlocken men han blinkade ilsket bort dem. _

_Istället för att gå tillbaka till Gryffindortornet gick Harry med snabba lätta steg ut till Dumbledores grav. Han skrämdes av tanken att se Dumbledores kropp, han samlade mod till sig och drog upp den vita graven. Däri låg Dumbledore med ett fridfullt uttryck i ansiktet, glasögonen satt lite på sne. Harry rätade till de halvmåne formade glasögonen på den krokiga näsan och lade tillbaka Fläderstaven i hans nävar. Därefter stängde han graven och satte sig ner på en sten vid sjön. _

_Osynlighetsmanteln låg i hans ficka och Harry drog upp den och kände på det fjäderlätta tyget som gled mellan hans fingrar. Han borde försvinna... Det var den enda tanken som for genom hans huvud förutom Ginny. Hennes svek fick hjärtat att dunka hårt och snabbt, tårarna pressades mot ögonen och Harry fällde en ensam tår. Den hängde tungt kvar en stund och gled fortare och fortare nerför hans kind, nere vid käkbenet hängde den några sekunder och föll sedan ner i hans knä. Nu kunde han börja om på nytt..._

_Skulle han kunna förlåta? Hade tiden läkt hans sår? Var han redo för att släppa in dem igen? Var han redo att resa sig igen? _

_Frågorna surrade som bin i hans huvud. Om han inte var redo, skulle han falla igen? Skulle han landa hårdare än han gjort innan? Var det värt risken? Han hade lovat sig själv att aldrig sluta vänta, han hade lovat aldrig slutat hoppas. Han hade brutit det löftet när han insett att han inte hade mycket hopp, men vänta, det skulle han göra tills han dog. Det var hans livskraft, hans näring, tillsammans med den lilla gnutta hopp hade han byggt upp sig själv igen med ett mycket starkare försvar. _

---

_Hermione och Ron såg ner på stenen där Harry satt, Hermione gjorde en ansats att gå ner till honom men hindrades av Ron som långsamt skakade på huvudet med ett allvarligt uttryck. Tillslut hade Harry rest sig upp och gick mot dem med ett uttryckslöst ansikte, hans ögon var nästan tomma på känslor. Det enda de utstrålade var svek, sorg och hat. Han stannade efter en sekunds tvekan framför dig._

_"Jag... Det blev inte som jag hoppades, inte som jag ville.", sa Harry och såg dem rakt in i ansiktet._

_"Jag hoppas att ni får ett lyckligt liv tillsammans."_

_Med de orden gick han snabbt mot slottet utan att vända sig om. Det var sista gången de såg Harry, på riktigt, på sex år. _

_Hermione och Ron gifte sig, efter ceremonin när alla kom fram för att ge dem gåvor eller lyckönska dem kom en ung man med svart huva fram. Gästerna skingrade sig förskräckt och bildade en ring runt brudparet och mannen. Harry gav dem en liten låda inslaget i vitt. Han bugade sig för dem och sände upp en skur av gnistor som förställde en Fenix-fågel som flög runt, gästerna gav ifrån sig flämtningar och "Åh!". När allas blickar vände sig mot brudparet igen var mannen borta och Ron och Hermione stod kvar med en liten låda._

_När de senare öppnade lådan såg de till sin förvåning en liten genom skinlig skulptur som föreställde en Fenix-fågel igen, under den fanns det flammor av eld som var en precis kopia på hur flammor slickar sig runt dem. Den var i en mycket värdefull stensort, Hermione brast i gråt och det tog Ron flera timmar att få henne lugna ner sig. Så fort hon fick ögonen på skulpturen steg tårarna i hennes ögon och Ron fick ett mycket ledsamt uttryck i ansiktet. _

_Efter att de hade ätit middag med hela familjen Weasley och sovit över, på frukosten anlände tidningen som vanligt och Mr Weasley gav ifrån sig ett litet pip och läste igenom artikeln som prydde framsidan med stora bokstäver._

_"Den framgångsrike Harry Potter också känd som Pojken-som-överlevde ger oss en intervju om hans nuvarande liv. Mer om detta på sid, 7-8."_

_Mr Weasley bläddrade under hejarop från resten av familjen._

_"När jag frågade honom om familjen Weasley som han hade mycket kontakt med som ung så svarar han med ett ledsamt uttryck, hans gröna ögon fylldes för ett ögonblick med tårar, han blinkade bort dom på några sekunder och svarade med fast röst._

_´Familjen Weasley var min räddning som barn. Dom fick mig att känna mig älskad för första gången i mitt liv. Mr och Mrs Weasley tog in mig som en extra son, tillsammans med resten av familjen förstås. Jag är skyldig dom mycket. Jag kommer ihåg att jag tänkte första gången jag var hos dem. Att det var konstigt, för att alla verkade tycka om mig. Det var någonting jag aldrig upplevt förut, en värdefull känsla som alla borde få känna.´", Mr Weasley gjorde ett kort uppehåll, och under denna stund snyftade alla kvinnliga i rummet till. _

_"Har du fortfarande kontakt med dem?_

_´Nej, tyvärr inte, inte så mycket som jag skulle önska...´ Harry tvekar en stund och tillägger sedan. ´Jag kan inte, det har ingenting med dem att göra. Jag bara kan inte, jag gjorde allt jag för att skydda dem. Men... Jag förlorade så pass mycket att jag inte kan tillåta mig det.´_

_Det sägs att du blev utsatt för det dödande förbannelsen igen, är dessa rykten sanna?_

_´Ja, dom är sanna, men det var nödvändigt för att Voldemort skulle kunna dö, mer kan jag inte säga. Jag blev tvungen att ge mig själv för att han skulle dö, men jag dog inte. Det berodde på att jag mötte honom utan att kämpa emot. Jag accepterade att jag behövde dö. Ingenting någon ska pröva för det kommer inte funa!´ Det sista säger han med oro i rösten, så jag säger det igen ifall någon inte förstod, pröva det inte!_

_Du uttalar Voldemorts namn, varför?_

_´Som Dumbledore sa; rädslan för ett namn ökar bara rädslan för själva föremålet.´_

_Dumbledore, enligt Rita Skeeter så var han vän med Grindewald när han var ung..._

_´Ja, det är också sant. Men glöm inte att han också hindrade Grindewald från att bli mer än han blev. Det var Dumbledore som stoppade honom. Vi gör misstag, och jag tycker det är fult av dom som glömmer bort vad Dumbledore också gav! Han kämpade mot Voldemort outtröttligt, han bekämpade som jag redan nämnt Grindewald han lärde upp flera tusen unga häxor och trollkarlar. Ni som lyssnar på Rita Skeeter, skäms på er. Låter ni er övertalas av en Skeeter-kärring att Dumbledore en av världens mest begåvade och kloka trollkarlar som funnits är ond så kan jag ju säga att Voldemort är tillbaka.´_

_Jag kan inte låta bli att beundra honom, han är så ung och har upplevt så mycket. Jag går vidare till ett nytt ämne men Harry svarar kort och vill inte fördjupa sig i ämnet._

_Har du någon flickvän?_

_´Nej, det har jag inte. Jag har inget intresse för dem heller, inte för tillfället.´_

_Därmed är våran intervju avslutad, jag hoppas att ni finner lika mycket intresse av att läsa den som jag gjorde av att höra den."_

---

_Harry log, han var redo. _

**A/N Ledsen för kort kapitel, nästa blir längre. KOMMENTERA!**


	4. FÖRFATTARENS ORD

**FÖRLÅT OM DU TROR DETTA ÄR ETT KAPITEL! LÄS DET!**

Jag håller på att skriva så många kapitel som möjligt, men nu har jag (tydligen) fyra stycken fanfic på gång. Och jag lovar att jag ska skynda mig, men tålamod!

I första prioritering kommer **Prongs runs again**, sen kommer **Lily och James - Ingen återvändo**, **Harry och Ginny **och till sist **Harry Potter, Tramtass och Måntand.**

För dig som läser **Prongs runs again**, var snäll och svara på frågan som kommer i nästa kapitel! Det hjälper jätte mycket!

Jag funderar också att lägga till några kapitel i samma fanfic, med _**inspration**_ från Lian Hearns serie "Sagan om klanen Otori", asså, inte med Japaner, utan lite av handligen. OBS! JAG ÄR INTE SÄKER!

_**Inspration obs att jag bara säger inspration, inget annat!**_

**Tack på förhand!**

**Fiia, Sofia**


End file.
